La reina de los cisnes
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: Henry ha sido encerrado por la caja de pandora encontrandose con un personaje peculiar: odette la reina de los cisnes. Ahora regina y emma tienen que ir a rescatar a su pequeño hijo, viajando a un mundo completamente diferente, pero pronto se daran cuenta que este viaje les depara una que otra sorpresa bastante grande.
1. El colapso de un mundo

Solo quiero una forma de salir…para volar hacia el que amo

hola como estan, paso a decirles que ni once upon a time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. esto lo hago sin fines de lucro pero con fines de mucha entretencion pueden leer ñ.ñ

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Odette—grito un apuesto hombre de cabello castaño haciendo un esfuerzo por acercándose a una muchacha pelinegra, con unos angustiados ojos verdes que lo miraban preocupada. Y no era para menos. Alrededor de ellos el mundo que antes conocían como tranquilo y sin problemas, estaba siendo consumido por unas atemorizantes sombras.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?—pregunto el joven a otro muchacho de pelo rubio, y ojos azules que miraban atónitos lo que sucedía. El muchacho esbozo una sonrisa que tenía pinta de toda la resignación en su rostro.

- nuestro mundo está desapareciendo—murmuro el rubio

-¿Qué está desapareciendo pero como….?—Odette sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal mientras veía como la tierra iba poco a poco separándose. La gravedad parecía haber perdido toda ley y lógica, por que los objetos levitaban con facilidad. – se supone que Rothbarth ha sido vencido…. ¿Qué está sucediendo?—

-nuestro mundo depende de otro para sobrevivir, nosotros somos los reflejos de lo que ocurre en el….algo debió haber ocurrido para que…-

-¿pero que de que estás hablando Merlín?—grito sigfried desconcertado. Los tres individuos voltearon a ver como una enorme roca iba directamente hacia ellos. Sigfried desenvaino su espada dispuesto a cortar la roca. Pero Merlín invoco un campo de fuerza que los protegió de la piedra haciéndola pedazos.

-nuestro mundo es el más frágil de todos, con un mínimo cambio en otro mundo todo puede….—pero Merlín no pudo decir más, ante los ojos de él y de sigfried la querida Odette se desvaneció de la faz de la tierra.

-¡ODETTE!—grito sigfried

-ODETTE- murmuro Merlín, reparando en que en ese futuro tan frágil que era consumido por las sombras cuando algún cambio sucedía , en ese mundo lo único que se había modificado era la existencia de odette.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumpelstiltskin llego al camarote justo a tiempo para ver como el desgraciado de su padre estaba a punto de sacarle el corazón a su nieto. Sin más contemplaciones, saco la caja de pandora y se dispuso a encerrarlo para siempre.

Si Rumpelstiltskin hubiera puesto un poco mas de atención hubiera reparado en la cara de desesperación de Peter pan, cuando grito ese "!NO!"

Si Rumpelstiltskin hubiera sido un poco mas sagas se habría dado cuenta de la cara cínicamente desconcertada de Henry

Pero quizá, y solo quizá las casualidades no existen, y por consiguiente era necesario tener a Henry encerrado en la caja de pandora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry se despertó al sentir una cálida brisa sobre su rostro, cuando se levanto observo el lugar donde se encontraba, pero no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, no era como sus aterradoras pesadillas cuando contacto con la princesa aurora, no estaba rodeado de llamas atemorizantes ni de esa angustia oprimente.

El se encontraba en un lugar silencioso y pacifico, le embargo una sensación de bienestar. Que duro poco al recordar lo que había acontecido…. Su propio abuelo lo había encerrado. Y no en un lugar cualquiera, según había escuchado estaba preso en la caja de pandora.

-¿hay alguien ahí?—pregunto, levantándose por completo, dispuesto a caminar hasta encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle. -¿hola?... ¿alguien me escucha?-

Henry camino durante horas, de la sala tan extraña, paso a otra donde había demasiadas puertas que escoger, y cuando escogía una habitación, al frente aparecían muchísimas mas opciones de puertas que elegir, lo cual angustiaban mas al pequeño. Se encontraba en una de esas encrucijadas cuando sintió unos pasos ligeros acercarse a él. El niño se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

Ante él se encontraba una hermosa muchacha de cabello negro corto, con ojos verdes que lo miraron con sorpresa

-Henry – exclamo dudosa la mujer. Henry bajo la guardia un instante.

-¿tu me conoces?—pregunto el niño, a lo que la muchacha sonrió tímidamente.

- no puedo decir que no, pero también puedo decir que no te he conocido antes—revelo la chica. – no imagine que fueras un niño tan lindo—

-disculpa pero no te entiendo—contesto Henry ante las desconcertantes palabras de su compañera que quito su sonrisa para cambiar a una mueca preocupada.

-pero si estás aquí significa que estas durmiendo –

-estoy encerrado—

-no, no lo estas, estas soñando…-

-pero…a mi me forzaron a entrar a la caja de pandora—

-con que por eso estoy aquí—murmuro Odette

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Merlín tienes que decírmelo—ladro sigfried abriendo las puertas del palacio de par en par con gran furia.

- no puedo saberlo ni siquiera yo tengo tanto poder—

-¿Qué pasa hijo?—pregunto la reina que nunca había visto al príncipe y al consejero real peleando de esa manera

-es Odette…ella…—

Pero el príncipe sigfried no pudo terminar la explicación, por que un individuo se materializo en medio de la corte, con una sonrisa triunfal que dejo helados a todos los presentes.

-¡¿Rothbarth?¡-

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos, aunque no sé si ha sido mucho, la diferencia del tiempo entre los mundos a veces es tan… ilógica – dijo mientras se serbia una copa para después acercarse al príncipe sigfried -como ilógico es, que después de tantas penurias y tantos sacrificios para derrotarme, tú y tu querida Odette sean separados por un pequeño error de cálculo—Rothbarth hizo un chiflido y se llevo la mano al pecho—es lo malo de no tener al destino como aliado…debo decir que ni yo lo habría hecho mejor – Rothbarth levanto su copa y se dispuso a brindar, pero Merlín se acerco rápidamente a él y con la furia de un manotazo, mando a volar la fina copa por los aires.

Ambos se miraron expectantes, como dos leones a punto de saltar sobre la otra. Lo único que interrumpió ese silencio fue el sonido del cristal impactar y romperse contra una pared.

-pero hay algo que no me queda claro—prosiguió Rothbarth – y es que nuestra querida princesa se ha marchado, sin embargo aun quedan rastros de su asombroso poder en este mundo. ¿Por qué?— el hombre de cabellos oscuros llamado Rothbarth tomo al rubio del cuello apretándolo con fuerza. Con otro rápido movimiento lo impacto en una pared.—¿es por su linaje?—

-Merlín—exclamaron preocupados los de la corte viendo como el joven mago era sometido por el maldito brujo que tanto mal les había hecho. el rubio solo se limito a sonreír

-por que no le preguntas a Odette su árbol familiar—respondió con sorna Merlín. Haciendo que Rothbarth aplicara más presión en su dolorido cuello.

-¿Dónde están sus padres?. Es raro que Odette no aparezca en ningún otro mundo, cuando todos los presentes si estamos en otros mundos o nuestra existencia esta asegurada… pero lo más extraño ¿Por qué esa maldita mosca muerta no tiene padres? ..en algún mundo deben de estar, solo tienes que decirme ….¿quiénes son?– Merlín sonrió triunfal, y con una mano se libro del agarre de su enemigo, expulso un poco de energía para mandar a volar a Rothbarth que al saber que tramaba Merlín no salió despedido como hubiera querido el mago, si no solo se alejo unos pocos metros.

-no es obvio—contesto Merlín.— Odette es una existencia que aun no está decidida – el aludido sonrió y asintió.

-bien Merlín, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo… ¿conociste a sus padres verdad?— Merlín asintió

-no en persona, solo sé que vienen de un mundo paralelo al nuestro, un mundo que tú y yo conocemos muy bien —

- ¿y siguen viviendo en el bosque encantado?-

-no, se han mudado a otro lugar, uno bastante peculiar—

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Rothbarth pero Merlín sonrió indulgente.

-¿crees que le voy a dar tanta información a mi hermanito menor?—

-bueno, pues es hora de ir en busca de sus padres—menciono Rothbarth mientras transformaba una pared en un portal.

-espera—

-ah sigfried, lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para principitos ahora. Luego barrere el piso contigo, por ahora estoy ocupado—el hombre estaba dispuesto a meterse al portal pero una espada al lado de su cuello lo detuvo.

- ¿Dónde están las alas?—pregunto fríamente sigfried mirando con odio al hombre

-las tengo aquí—respondió el hombre señalando su pecho

-regrésalas —sigfried acerco un poco la espada provocando un ligero corte, haciendo que unas gotas de sangre nadaran por la espada. Rothbarth sonrio.

-estas alas que tienen la magia más pura que he encontrado en todos los mundos, alas que son el resultado de una combinación de magia única, dime algo, ¿de verdad piensas que se las regresaría a tu noviecita solo porque tu lo pides?—

-regresalas—sigfried empuño la espada dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza al molesto hombre. Pero el mago tenebroso solo se limito a aparecer en un lugar, y luego en otro, confundiendo al joven príncipe.

-¿me buscabas?—se escucho una voz al frente, sigfried solo atino a ver como Rothbarth se acercaba con gran fuerza dándole una patada en las costillas, mismas que se escucharon crujir estrepitosamente señalando que se habían roto. Aprovechando la debilidad de su oponente, el mago invoco una especie de masa negra que impacto en el cuerpo del príncipe, haciendo que el susodicho cayera sin conocimiento.

-bueno me retiro, les traeré un recuerdo de el bosque encantado—dijo con sorna Rothbarth despareciendo ahora si, del portal mágico

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Como verán este es el prologo introductorio donde tenemos lo que esta pasando en otros mundos a causa de…. De muchas decisiones que se han tomado nuestros personajes, eso va a repercutir y mucho…. Y si, como ven los nuevos personajes son….de el lago de los cisnes… por que? Pronto sabran por que.**

**Prometo mucho swanqueen :p y claro, muchas sorpresas con este fic. En el siguiente capitulo veremos a Regina en todo su esplendor. Bueno**

* * *

**hasta pronto y pasen un buen fin de semana.**


	2. Regreso a casa

**Primero que nada ni once upon a time ni mis personajes me pertenecen. **

**Y segundo espero que disfruten mi primer fic de la serie. Sin mas por el momento nos leemos luego. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo era felicidad en el jolly roger . Felicidad y tranquilidad, Henry estaba a salvo. La misión había sido todo un éxito. Todo era alegría para todos menos para una cierta alcaldesa de cabello oscuro que estaba ansiosa por regresar a encerrarse en su mansión y no volver a salir de ahí durante una buena temporada, pues bien habían dicho antes, "no frecuentes a la gente idiota, porque te puedes contaminar" y ella ya había pasado una buena temporada con esa gente, pensaba que ya había purgado su condena.

La cubierta del barco era el silencioso testigo de una escena sacada de los más profundos cuentos de hadas al menos eso sería para cualquier niño soñador y vivaracho que presenciara la escena, pero por supuesto toda fantasía dista mucho de la realidad, en cuanto bajaran de ese barco la silenciosa tregua que habían mantenido tanto héroes como villanos se disolvería y todo volvería a la normalidad o al menos eso pensaba Regina que paso su mirada despectiva por todo el barco.

Al timón se encontraba un satisfecho capitán Hook pues no había nada mejor para el que cruzar los océanos al lado de su amado y fiel jolly roger.

-"capitán traidor de pacotilla"—pensó Regina mirándolo con desdén

Más adelante estaban Snow y Charmington protagonizando una escena de tantas: profesándose su amor y jurándose que se encontraran pase lo que pase. Regina entorno los ojos molesta, no hay nada que la hiciera querer vomitar como ver a esos dos idiotas haciendo lo de siempre.

Y en la proa se encontraban nada más y nada menos que la hija de esas dos cucarachas, "la salvadora" quien resulto ser la madre biológica del único ser del barco que podría considerarse afortunado: su hijo Henry. Si, la vida te guarda grandes sorpresas en esta vida y al parecer una reacia alcaldesa que en su pasado fue la poderosa e intocable reina malvada no estaba exenta de las burlas del destino. Regina le dedico a Emma Swan una mirada de verdadero odio, era ella y no esa desgraciada quien debía de estar platicando con Henry, consolándolo, y riendo con él, no esa estúpida que lo único que había venido a hacer era estorbar en su vida. Desvió la mirada por que se conocía muy bien, y sabia que si seguía así era capaz de freírla a base de magia y nadie en el barco podría detenerla.

Se dedico a mirar a Tinkerbell que estaba en lo más alto del mástil completamente entretenida con un catalejo, esta vez su mirada no revelaba algún gesto de superioridad, o desdén mucho menos odio, la hadita estaba siendo observada por una mirada arrepentida, y cariñosa. Desde que la volvió a ver Regina estuvo pensando, en lo soberbia que había sido, sin duda era la digna hija de su madre. Al igual que Cora ella se había arrancado todos los sentimientos que podía guardar su corazón y los sello bajo llave en el baúl de su alma. Tinkerbell había dicho que no solo había condenado su felicidad, también había destruido la felicidad y la suerte de la persona que estaba destinada a estar con ella.

Tinkerbell sintió la pesada mirada y bajo la vista, en cuanto vio a la alcaldesa esbozo una alegre sonrisa y alzo la mano saludándola. Regina correspondió el gesto suspirando resignada total, nunca en su vida se había arrepentido de los actos que había cometido y no iba a empezar ahora. Si el pobre fulano no era feliz ese era su problema. Ella tampoco estaba llena de dichas pero aun así se aguantaba.

La alcaldesa se dedico a mirar el mar a lo lejos, todo lo que había pasado en ese viaje la confundía, recordó el final de un libro que le había causado cierta gracia, en la cual héroe regresaba de hacer un viaje demasiado largo y el sentía que ya no era el mismo. Regina ahora se daba cuenta que los viajes marcaban…y mucho, ya no sabía quién era, definitivamente la reina malvada no, pero tampoco había regresado a ser la inocente y buena muchacha que era feliz montando a caballo, y la autoritaria alcaldesa la personalidad en storybrook que había mantenido durante más de 28 años se había ido difuminando sin darse cuenta. Regina se sentía perdida. Sin salida. De repente le embargaron unas profundas ganas de gritar y salir corriendo de ahí a algún lugar donde nadie la encontrara.

Pero de hecho ella no era idiota y tenia ojos, sabía que la mayoría estaba en las mismas Hook con sus interminables traiciones y sus juegos de dos bandos había terminado por recibir jaque de parte de Emma, y hablando de Emma estaba bastante ocupada en evadir tanto a este idiota como al…mugroso de el hijo de Rumpelstiltskin, que en honor a la verdad era el que menos pinta tenía allí, bastaba con observar al ejemplar para darse cuenta que estaba entre perdonar a su padre o seguir su vida sin él.

Miro a Neal con asco, un tipo de lo mas simplón por dios, si hasta su padre era mil veces más atractivo que él y eso era ya mucho decir, no es que estuviera enamorada de Rumpelstiltskin y este fuera su sueño dorado, pero siempre admiro la astucia y poder del hombre lo que daban cierto encanto. Cosas que obviamente faltaban en su desangelado hijo.

Y hablando del bastardo rey de roma, sintió como alguien se acomodaba a su lado en silencio, miro de reojo y se encontró con Gold.

-ha sido un maravilloso despliegue de magia querida.—comenzó Gold con una sonrisa torcida. – y pensar que te había dicho que pan era demasiado poderoso para ti—

-pues si, al parecer TU PADRE…—dijo poniendo un énfasis burlesco para molestia de Gold sin dejar de mirar el mar- …era de armas tomar querido, pero bien me dijiste alguna vez, la ira es poder, y tu progenitor ya me había colmado la paciencia—

- digamos que al igual que yo, no se le daba mucho ser agradable—

-me di cuenta—

Gold sonrió y se dio la media vuelta.

-pero ten en cuenta que había que tener algo más que ira descontrolada, para derrotar a pan—

-no se que pueda ser ese "extra"—

- ah no ¿entonces como crees haberlo derrotado? Vamos Regina, no seas tímida platícame de tu victoria— Gold apoyo su brazo en la baranda y coloco su cabeza interesado Regina lo fulmino con la mirada, el muy desgraciado se estaba burlando de ella.

- que pasa ¿te molesta que la alumna haya superado al maestro?—Gold se llevo una mano al pecho con gesto ofendido. – deberías agradecerme el haberte salvado el trasero de esa víbora disfrazada de tu novia, pero ah perdona, se me olvida el famoso Rumpelstiltskin no puede equivocarse-

- siempre ten en cuenta algo querida, hasta Rumpelstiltskin pudo haber tenido un error de cálculo- Gold dio por terminada la plática y Regina entorno los ojos fastidiada con la interrupción de Gold. ¿Qué demonios había querido decir ese imbécil?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al bajar del barco todo mundo los esperaba en el puerto, con caras sonrientes y felices aplaudiendo a los "héroes" Regina los observo a todos con odio, esos estúpidos miembros del populacho creían en sus pequeñas mentecitas que sus valientes salvadores eran capaces de enfrentarse a pan. Ella era la verdadera salvadora y la ignoraban los muy ratas. Estaba dispuesta a irse de ahí a tomar un bien merecido baño cuando alcanzo a escuchar algo que la detuvo.

-y una parte de estar aquí se lo debemos a Regina—fue la voz de Mary Margaret la que se hizo oír, Regina volteo sorprendida durante unos breves instantes, pero después tuvo que contener con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de estallar en carcajadas.

-"¿una parte de estar ahí se la debían a ella?"—ERROR, mas bien, que estuvieran todos ahí a salvo regodeándose había corrido por su cuenta, solo le basto un minuto de estar enfrente de Peter pan, para rescatar el corazón de Henry, medio minuto para encerrarlo en la caja de pandora, otro minuto para aprisionar su sombra con una vela, todo mientras Snow, charming, Hook, y Emma parecían estar de vacaciones caminando como si fuera un campamento. Gold que se había separado de ellos estaba más ocupado en llorar por los rincones por su hijo, y en romancear con la ilusión de su amorcito. Ella era la que de verdad les había salvado el pellejo a todos. Pero se abstuvo de hacer un comentario y solo asintió.

La invitaron a celebrar con ellos en Granny's iba a negarse pero la insistencia de Tinkerbell terminaron por doblegarla. Y ahora se encontraba ahí celebrando, (entiéndase bebiendo con Tinker, por que no soportaba a los demás) había intercedido por ella, con la odiosa del hada azul para que le devolviera a sus alas al hada. Es decir se lo debía, era cierto que no era el hada mas astuta del mundo, pero sin duda tenia lo que le faltaba a la jefa de hadas: un buen corazón.

Se estaba divirtiendo, quien lo diría, pero el hada resulto ser la misma buena compañía de antes, pensó que por que ella había dejado de ser la muchacha bondadosa del pasado, ahora no tendría nada en común con el hada, pero grande fue su sorpresa. Al comprobar que tinkerbell también había cambiado y ahora le daba por beber, maldecir, y criticar a todo el mundo. Si había encontrado una muy buena amiga.

Fue a la barra a pedir unos tragos mas y llevárselos a tinkerbell, en esas estaba cuando Henry y Emma la detuvieron, al principio pensó que se iban a despedir de ella, pero en cuanto Henry comento que le gustaría pasar la noche en su casa no supo mas, ni de tinkerbell ni de Emma ni de nadie, abrazo a Henry y le sonrió.

-por supuesto que te puedes quedar, es tu casa después de todo—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-bueno…si…esta bien por esta noche…si—musito Emma algo confundida, Regina se mordió la lengua para evitar decir alguna imprudencia del tipo " si mi hijo quiere pasar la noche conmigo, no necesito su maldito permiso" o quizá "estoy dispuesta a pasar por encima de usted y de todos los de aquí para que mi hijo pase la noche conmigo" no, definitivamente era mejor llevar la paz ahora que Henry estaba volviendo a confiar en ella.

- vamos—dijo Regina apurada por llevarse a Henry.

-Regina…- Regina puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Qué esa rubia tonta nunca se cansaba de molestarla?

-¿Qué?—pregunto no pudiendo (ni queriendo) evitar su tono enfadado.

- yo…me gustaría platicar contigo de…- comenzó la rubia, Regina la fulmino con la mirada.

-otro día señorita Swan, buenas noches—Emma entendió el cortón y no dijo más. Comprendiendo las ansias que tenia la morena de estar con su hijo y disfrutarlo. Ella más que nadie había sido testigo del enorme amor que esa "reina malvada" le profesaba a Henry, durante todo el viaje no se pudo quitar la idea de la cabeza de que tal vez, en una competencia sobre quien era la mejor madre, quizá ella no saldría vencedora. Todo eso le produjo cierta nostalgia, Henry se podía considerar un chico muy afortunado. Se pregunto cuál habría sido su destino si hubiese tenido una mama como Regina que cuidara de ella. y es que tampoco Mary Margaret ganaría la competencia de la mejor madre, dejar a tu hijo recién nacido para que viajara a un mundo totalmente desconocido no es para ganarte el premio.

Si algo les había afectado de Neverland era el saber que tenían varios remordimientos en su conciencia.

Emma se sentía realmente fatal, por un lado aun no le perdonaba a su madre el que la hayan dejado pero esperaba que Henry si le pasara el mismo error a ella.

Se sintió miserable al descubrir que la única persona que no tenía remordimientos en cuanto a ser madre se refiere fuera precisamente Regina. Y se sintió más miserable al ver salir a madre e hijo por la puerta, tuvo el impulso de preguntar si podía quedarse con ellos esa noche, pero Regina la había cortado mucho antes de hablar.

Todo estaba dicho ya, Mary Margaret y charming tendrían un hijo, eso era algo obvio, y ella se dio cuenta de que por muy sus padres que fueran habían demasiados años de por medio. Emma durante mucho tiempo había buscado la familia que se le negó, y pensó que estaba con Neal, pero la vida da grandes decepciones, y el ver salir a Regina y a Henry juntos y felices le dio una pisca de envidia, ella necesitaba una familia, SU familia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-estoy encerrado— dijo Henry_

_-no, no lo estas, estas soñando…-_

_-pero…a mi me forzaron a entrar a la caja de pandora—_

_-con que por eso estoy aquí—_

_-¿a que te refieres?—pregunto Henry. La muchacha pareció pensárselo durante unos instantes. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y acaricio sus cabellos. Parpadeo y asintió. Se agacho para quedar de frente al niño._

_-en el pasado Henry Mills ayudo a que….mis padres iniciaran una relación, si tu estas aquí encerrado es lógico que no hiciste de Cupido con ellos, por lo tanto yo estoy en este limbo también—_

_-¿vienes del futuro? …- pregunto el chiquillo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, la chica sonrió y asintió._

_-soy la consecuencia de tu mundo, si—_

_-¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí? –_

_-no podemos, aquí venimos las almas que no tienen un cuerpo que reclamar y tu…¿Henry que ha pasado?—_

_-yo, le entregue mi corazón a….— Henry no pudo terminar de contar los hechos pues una presencia hizo su aparición, el chiquillo vio salir de entre las sombras a una muchacha idéntica a Odette, excepto por sus enormes ojos marrones y el cabello quebradizo y mas largo que la joven. Al ver la expresión sombría de la chica a Henry le recorrió un escalofrió, el mismo mal presentimiento se confirmo cuando vio como Odette se tensaba, e interponía su cuerpo entre el del chiquillo y la nueva visitante._

_-Odile…- murmuro con amargura Odette. - ¿Qué haces aquí?—_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Regina tenía la sensación de estar pisando agua. El ambiente se sentía extraño, el aire estaba caliente y denso, todo lo que veía era un piso oscuro, un cielo oscuro sin estrellas, y nada más. Parecía un cuarto pintado de negro. Iluminado para solo mostrar oscuridad. Escucho unos murmullos lejanos, se puso en guardia de inmediato, y se acerco sigilosamente._

_Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a Henry a lado de una muchacha bastante peculiar. De cabello negro y ojos verdes que parecía estarlo protegiendo de otra chica exactamente igual que los miraba fijamente. ¿Qué demonios hacia Henry aquí? se suponía que lo acababa de acostar._

_-¿Henry?¿qué está pasando?—ambos voltearon espantados al escuchar una cuarta voz en ese lugar, el niño sonrió feliz al ver a su madre enfrente de el. la muchacha miro a Regina con atención._

_-mama, has venido por mi— dijo el chico haciendo el amago de acercarse hacia Regina, pero Odette lo tomo firmemente del brazo y negó con la cabeza._

_-no te muevas— Odette desplazaba su vista desde Regina hacia Odile. No queriendo perder detalle de la alcaldesa, pero evitando cualquier imprudencia, conocía bien a Odile y sabia de lo que era capaz. Y abalanzarse en contra de un pequeño con intenciones asesinas claro que estaba dentro de sus limites_

_-Henry, ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto Regina reparando en la extraña escena._

_-¿Cómo llego usted aquí?—pregunto la muchacha de cabello negro y ojos verdes._

_-¿tu quien eres?—contraataco Regina mirando a la tipa que estaba reteniendo a su hijo, con furia._

_-mi nombre es Odette… ¿cómo llego hasta aquí?— volvió a preguntar la muchacha._

_-no lo sé, por eso estoy preguntando— con sorna Regina se acerco unos pasos. -¿Por qué tu gemela nos está viendo así?—la alcaldesa señalo a la mencionada que estaba mirándolos fijamente como un león dispuesto a saltar sobre ellos dispuesta a todo._

_-ella es…. —comenzó Odette—mucho más que mi hermana ella es….—_

_Todo pasó demasiado rápido, en la habitación un viento poderoso hizo su aparición, mismo viento que se concentro en forma de torbellino alrededor de Regina, quien miro hacia todos lados al sentir que estaba siendo arrastrada por una fuerza exterior. Odette al darse cuenta de que el tiempo estaba en su contra miro por un segundo a Odile quien estaba con una mano alzada concentrando una bola blanca de energía en silencio y al ver que la otra joven no haría nada todavía, concentro su atención hacia Regina._

_-pon atención…. —pidió con voz autoritaria abrazando a Henry—no importa lo difícil que pueda resultarme, hare hasta lo imposible por mantener con vida a Henry hasta tu llegada, por eso, tu también has de hacer lo correcto de ahora en adelante, porque tú y yo….- el viento termino por arrastrar a Regina, y lo último que vieron Henry y Odette fueron la silueta de una confundida alcaldesa desaparecer._

_-MAMA—grito Henry corriendo hacia donde hace un momento se encontraba Regina, todo fue tan rápido, que en un segundo siguiente la esfera de energía que tenia Odile en sus manos se transformo en una filosa espada que de inmediato se presto para ir al ataque del niño._

_-¡HENRY!—grito Odette corriendo en auxilio de Henry que se quedo estático al ver como Odile se abalanzaba sobre él con espada en mano. Odette alcanzo a interponerse, y con sus palmas detuvo el avance de la espada._

_-¿Por qué no lo haces por las buenas?—pregunto Odile seriamente mientras Odette hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para detener el avance de una amenazadora arma que se blandía frente a su rostro._

_- la profecía ya no importa Odile…. Estamos a punto de desaparecer del mapa, tanto tu como yo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?— reclamo Odette_

_- hare lo que tengo que hacer, sea el precio que sea…- Odile apoyo todo su cuerpo sobre la espada provocando que Odette se agachara un poco._

_-como quieras- Odette tomo impulso y de una potente patada mando a volar a Odile que de inmediato mantuvo el equilibrio, y con gracia puso sus pies en el suelo y recuperarse del golpe el tiempo suficiente, porque Odette se acercaba veloz a ella, con espada en mano dispuesta a darle pelea. .—las cosas se harán como tu decidas-_

_Henry miraba estupefacto como ambas jóvenes se olvidaban de el y comenzaban a protagonizar una encarnizada pelea, se escucho el estruendoso sonido de dos metales chocar, y a partir de ahí eso fue lo que reino el lugar, el sonido de dos espadas constantes y furiosas, dispuestas a concederles a sus amas la victoria a base de la sangre de la otra._

_Las dos muchachas se movían rápidamente dispuestas a conseguir la victoria costara lo que costara, Henry veía estupefacto la escena, los choques entre las espadas eran continuos y rápidos, buscando una oportunidad de herir al contrario, se sintió sobrecogido por la determinación y la frialdad que rodeaban a Odile, se veía calmada y calculadora, y estaba demostrando ser la dueña de una fuerza sobrenatural, pues blandía la espada con gran maestría. Odette por su parte era una formidable duelista de eso no había duda, hacia unos movimientos estupendos y se mantenía a la altura, pero se notaba que le estaba costando bastante trabajo seguir el ritmo de su contrincante. Que de seguir así le ganaría en unos minutos más. Y eso se noto en cuanto la espada de Odette salió volando en dirección a Henry, Odile estaba a punto de dar el tiro de gracia cuando Odette de una patadon la empujo bastante lejos. Henry aprovecho esto para lanzarle la espada a Odette. Quien de inmediato tomo el arma. Y ambas se quedaron viendo a lo lejos esperando a ver quien daba el primer paso._

_Odette levanto su espada para defenderse de un ataque de su contrincante, y mantuvo su posición ejerciendo una fuerza sobrehumana para contener la presión que ejercía el arma contraria sobre la suya. Ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos._

_-debí haberte destruido hace mucho - murmuro Odette con amargura, haciendo que Odile dejara su máscara de frialdad y mostrara una cara deformada por la furia. Odette se desconcertó en cuanto vio como Odile la tomaba de la muñeca y con una fuerza que solo puede otorgar la furia, la arrastro unos pasos provocando que trastabillara, cosa que fue aprovechada por Odile para impactar un puñetazo en su rostro._

_Cuando el segundo impacto iba a hacer su aparición Odette tomo las muñecas de Odile y en cuanto las dos jóvenes hicieron contacto, unas especies de rayos hicieron su aparición iluminando la estancia. Ambas chicas al no poder resistir }más la descarga de energía se separaron de un salto_

_-cuidado—grito Henry, Odette apenas y alcanzo a enterarse y ver como del brazo de Odile comenzaba a fluir una potente luz azulada, no necesitaba ser una genio para ver como la chica quería pasar la bronca a otro plano. Un enorme torrente de agua salió disparada en dirección a ellos, pero Odette preparada ya, movió la palma de su mano y una bola de fuego mediana salió disparada en dirección al agua, Henry vio asombrado como la pequeña bola se convertía en un verdadero incendio que comenzaba a darle batalla al torrente de agua ._

_-ese es el ataque de mi mama—dijo Henry asombrado acercándose a Odette que volteo a verlo sorprendida, provocando que su concentración desapareciera, y lo mismo ocurrió con el fuego, lo último que supo Henry es que un poderoso torrente de agua se acercaba directamente hacia ellos._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-HENRY—grito sobresaltada Regina, empapada de sudor. Miro a su alrededor confundida, recordaba estar con su hijo y con unas tipas bastante raras en una habitación extraña, se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de aplacar el dolor que parecía haberse apoderado de ella- ¿habría sido un sueño?—si, definitivamente era un sueño, uno curiosamente creíble. ¿Entonces por que tenía ese opresivo sentimiento que le gritaba que no era así?, se levanto de inmediato y se encamino hacia el cuarto de su hijo. El cual dormía apaciblemente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Definitivamente Henry estaba a salvo. no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, acerco su mano para acariciarle la mejilla y se sintió tentada a velar el sueño de su hijo como cuando era pequeño, pero en cuanto su mano hizo contacto con el rostro de Henry, la visión de su hijo en ese oscuro lugar a lado de esa extraña muchacha volvió a hacerse presente. Se retiro como si el mero contacto con su hijo quemara. Lo miro horrorizada ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Bajo a la cocina y veloz se sirvió un vaso de agua fría que se tomo de un solo trago, suspiro intentando calmarse, ese maldito sueño la había descolocado, la había inquietado pero se intento auto convencer que era solo eso….un maldito y estúpido sueño. Una presencia extraña afuera de su casa la hizo volcar su atención, la presencia estaba cruzando su jardín. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta bastante molesta de que interrumpieran sus pensamientos.

Emma estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió y dejo ver a una mosqueada Regina que al parecer no se sorprendió al verla, solo se limito a fulminarla con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres?—pregunto secamente la morena. Emma trago saliva ante la evidente molestia de la alcaldesa.

-hola….¿puedo pasar?—

- no—respondió Regina, quien sonrió al ver la cara de estupefacción que había puesto la rubia. - ¿Qué quieres?—

-necesitamos hablar Regina—continuo Emma dando unos pasos adelante dispuesta a pasar

-ah si, ¿y de qué? ¿Vienes a que te aconseje sobre cuál de tus galanes elegir?, lo siento querida, estas perdida, con unos partidos así yo me hago monja, ¿algo más de lo que quieras hablar?— contesto con sorna Regina

-de Henry— el tono serio de Emma hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de la alcaldesa que ya no tuvo más tiempo para bromas ni para objeciones, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la sheriff….


	3. El futuro que la reina vio

LO SE SIEMPRE, NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ESTE FIC NO ES CON FINES LUCRATIVOS PERO SI POR MERO ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO LEE Y PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE.

Para mas fácil lectura, lo que esta en _curvitas _es lo que esta pasando en el mundo de Odette, y otros mundos. Lo que esta en normal es lo que sucede en storybrook.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Henry duerme en su habitación desde hace dos horas, ¿algo más que quiera saber Swan?—pregunto Regina alcanzando a Emma que confianzudamente había pasado ya a la sala.

-no lo sientes raro Regina… Henry está actuando…-

-ya entiendo- interrumpió la alcaldesa acercándose peligrosamente hacia la sheriff mirándola enrabiada. –ya entiendo hacia donde van sus golpes Swan...Henry no puede estar conmigo, es extraño que elija estar con la bruja malvada verdad…¡¿VERDAD?!—

-no, Regina, no quise decir eso…es que, ¿en serio no lo notaste?, esta cambiado….hoy en Granny's le di su libro de cuentos y no le prestó la atención que siempre le pone y….—Emma se vio interrumpida ante las carcajadas espontaneas que le brindo Regina, la cual se dio media vuelta directo a servirse una copa.

-por supuesto que no le prestó atención Swan, Henry es ya un adolescente por dios, ahora resulta que Henry ira a la universidad y entre su mochila estará el libro de cuentos ¿no? ¿Le sirvo una copa? —soltó con sorna Regina mirándola divertida. Emma durante unos segundos se sintió estúpida ante tan obvia observación pero decidió mantenerse firme en su teoría.

-está bien, está bien, en otro niño sería lo más obvio pero Henry no es un niño normal Regina, y tú lo sabes, el chico tiene un árbol genealógico poco común, además tiene el corazón del verdadero creyente, un verdadero creyente no botaría el libro que tanto…. —

-claro que es el verdadero creyente—corto Regina levantando una mano parando en seco a la rubia. —y en unos cuantos años será el verdadero creyente que tu y yo somos unas estúpidas amargadas, que le queremos cortar su libertad, será el verdadero creyente que él tiene la razón en todo y nosotras solo somos unas madres agobiantes que lo único que queremos es joderle la vida, se hará adolescente y nos mandara al diablo—

Emma sonrió ante la idea de Regina, era cierto. Henry poco a poco estaba dejando de ser el niño que conoció. Estaba más alto, su voz estaba cambiando, y sobre todo estaba ganando algo de peso. Si, Henry pronto seria un adolescente. No sabía que tan rebelde, pero la idea de Regina no sonaba tan descabellada.

-lo siento yo ….creía que…lo siento, me precipite—Emma se justifico señalando la copa que le tendió Regina, la alcaldesa alzo las cejas en señal de que entendía que a veces las copas te meten pensamientos equivocados.

-bien, espero que este aclarado este asunto—dijo Regina encaminándose a la puerta, Emma la siguió no dándose por enterada de que la estaban corriendo prácticamente, se encamino hacia su coche cuando la voz de Regina la hizo voltearse —…y Swan, no se caliente tanto la cabeza, Henry está a salvo... y si no, podemos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias para que lo esté—

Emma correspondió la sonrisa de Regina, era cierto nunca pensó que el viaje hacia Neverland funcionaria, todo el tiempo estuvo a la expectativa de un arranque por parte de Regina y aunque al final se harto un poco, lograron regresar a salvo. Tuvo el impulso de agradecerle a la alcaldesa, pues ella sabía perfectamente que de no ser por Regina, nadie la hubiera contado, sin embargo se mordió la lengua y asintió.

-me quedo muy claro Regina, nosotras siempre haremos imposibles por Henry— Regina la miro como un bicho raro, para después negar con la cabeza y reír levemente.

-al fin y al cabo es nuestro hijo—Emma asintió e iba a decir otra cosa, pero el portazo de la alcaldesa le hizo comprender que el tema estaba zanjado. Lo que ambas no sabían era que arriba, no estaba un bien "rescatado" Henry, si no que se encontraba un niño con el alma de Peter pan, que estaba convocando a su sombra. Dispuesto a destruir al primero que se encontrara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Henry se levanto con dolor de cabeza, al abrir los ojos los cerró inmediatamente. Le ardían demasiado. Miro con atención el lugar donde se encontraban, parecía un bosque enorme, el sonido de una cascada cercana lo abordo interrumpía el silencio del lugar._

_-mi abuela me contaba una cuento sobre una muchacha que durmió durante mucho tiempo, me pregunto si no serás algún pariente de la princesa aurora— soltó Odette con burla mirando a Henry, le tendió un improvisado vaso hecho de hojas, lleno de agua cristalina. Henry sonrió y bebió._

_-¿la princesa aurora? Yo la conozco, en sueños nos veíamos.—presumió el niño con una sonrisa que Odette correspondió. –mi mama y mi abuela fueron al bosque encantado, y aurora las ayudo a las dos para regresar a storybrook, yo y aurora nos mandábamos mensajes por sueños—_

_-que romántico— se burlo Odette, mientras alzaba las cejas. Henry enrojeció_

_-donde estamos—cambio de tema el niño mirando hacia todos lados._

_-en mi mundo. Algo debió de cambiar los hechos para traerme de regreso aquí, eso seguro, los poderes de Odile no son tan eficientes como para sacarnos de la caja de pandora—el silencio se instauro entre ellos y Odette para evitarlo comenzó a hacer una fogata. Henry no aguanto durante mucho tiempo la curiosidad, así que se acerco hacia su ahora compañera de aventuras._

_-¿puedo preguntarte algo?—_

_-dispara, chico—_

_- ¿Quién es esa tal Odile?— la muchacha se crispo de inmediato, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Henry._

_-bueno, Odile es… ¿Cómo te lo explico?—Odette se rasco la cabeza y se sentó en un tronco, palmeo el tronco invitando a Henry a sentarse—Odile es una muchacha, de mi mundo, al parecer no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos—_

_-¿le hiciste algo? ¿O ella te hizo algo?—Odette negó con la cabeza._

_-creo que el problema aquí, va mas allá sobre si me hizo o yo le hice ¿sabes?, es de esas veces que estas destinada a pelear con alguien siempre—_

_-te entiendo, mis madres pelean todo el tiempo, desde que se conocieron se han llevado mal, eso no tiene remedio —Odette soltó una carcajada_

_-bueno Henry, esa mujer que se apareció no era precisamente la ganadora del premio a la paciencia—_

_-se llama Regina, y es mi segunda mamá—_

_-¿tú segunda mamá?-_

_-si, ella me adopto, y Emma, tu no la conoces, ella es mi mama biológica. Y desde que se conocieron se han peleado siempre—_

_-es natural Henry—Odette revolvió los cabellos del niño con cariño—ellas te quieren, y tienen miedo a perderte por la otra, no se han dado cuenta que la solución es tan simple y está en frente de ellas, en sus narices, que por eso aun no la alcanzan a distinguir. Por eso aun se la pasan peleando. Pero estoy segura que pronto llegaran a un acuerdo—opino la chica tratando de animar al niño._

_-y esta…Odile, es muy buena peleando ¿Quién le enseño?— Odette se levanto del tronco y suspiro._

_-su madre le enseño creo, nunca me lo ha dicho, pero estoy casi segura. Tienen los mismos movimientos. Yo también tuve una que otra batalla con la mama de Odile, era muy buena con la espada aunque a ella no le interesaba mucho esa clase de duelos –_

_-pero tú no te quedas atrás, le das muy buena pelea—_

_-cortesía de mi madre, pero más de mi abuelo, le fascinaba pelear. Siempre desde que era pequeña me invitaba a pasar el rato con un buen duelo—Odette sonrió con nostalgia, y se agacho para seguir con su fogata._

_- mis abuelos también saben pelear, les he dicho que me enseñen pero dicen que soy muy chico todavía-_

_-tonterías, si quieres te puedo enseñar a pelear—Henry asintió emocionado, pero Odette entrecerró los ojos—aunque estoy segura que a ti te vendría mejor el arco. —_

_-oh no, claro que no, tengo muy mala vista—_

_-pero tienes el don, viene de tu abuela—solto Odette_

_-¿Cómo sabes que mi abuela usaba el arco?—_

_-confía en mí, mi intuición femenina nunca falla—_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-pan esta en el cuerpo de Henry, no se me ocurre otra explicación— soltó Regina, a los presentes que se encontraban en la tienda de antigüedades

- ¿Cómo sabemos Regina que lo que le ocurrió a blue no fue obra tuya?—pregunto mordazmente David Nolan fulminando con la mirada a la alcaldesa quien bufo enfadada.

-lo que menos me importa es perder mi tiempo con un hada, que francamente no ha demostrado ser muy útil, y si tuvieras dos dedos de frente sabrías que nadie puede controlar a la sombra de pan más que el mismo, mi inteligente David— David se quiso abalanzar sobre Regina, quien se puso en posición de ataque, pero Emma y Snow detuvieron al hombre.

-señores tranquilos, no pelemos, estamos aquí para resolver el problema no para hacerlo más grande, Regina por favor.— soltó Gold dispuesto a conciliar. Regina asintió de mala gana.

-bien, entonces Henry esta en la caja de pandora, es muy fácil. Hacemos el intercambio de almas. Tú te encargas de pan, y yo me encargo de detener la maldición que el muy idiota lanzo—repaso Regina, y los demás asintieron. –El pergamino debe estar con Henry — Gold asintió y Después abrió la caja de pandora y el cuerpo de pan se hizo visible, de inmediato cayó desplomado. Regina se acerco de inmediato para sostenerlo. En cuanto toco el cuerpo inerte, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Henry platicando con la joven de sus sueños. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza confundida. Un mareo domino su cuerpo provocando que trastabillara, iba a caerse con el cuerpo de pan, cuando vio como David sostuvo al chico, y unos brazos la rodearon.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto mary Margaret preocupada, Regina se llevo las manos a la cabeza, y se aparto bruscamente de ella.

-bien, señores tenemos que reunirnos con Henry y además una maldición que detener—confirmo la alcaldesa saliendo de ahí sin esperar a nada ni a nadie confundida por el maldito sueño que venía atormentándola desde hace días. Todos tuvieron que correr para darle alcance mientras Gold se quedaba haciendo el intercambio de almas.

-Regina, Regina espéranos maldita sea—grito Emma acelerando el paso, para encontrarse a una alcaldesa muy confundida y asustada, con el ceño completamente fruncido- ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Emma preocupada. Regina volteo a verla

-no siento a Henry- murmuro Regina. Emma la miro fijamente y su rostro también se contagio del pavor de la alcaldesa. Eso fue el detonante para que ambas echaran a correr tratando por todos los medios de buscarlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle entro al hospital bruscamente —lo he encontrado- Regina volteo y echo a correr seguida por belle—en la biblioteca…pero esta…Regina, ¡escúchame Regina!— pero la alcaldesa no entendía razones, el corazón le latía al mil por hora. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Mismo que se vio confirmado cuando vio a Emma Swan tumbada, junto a su hijo que estaba inmóvil.

-no reacciona- soltó Snow mirándola preocupada. Regina se acerco a Henry dándose cuenta que el cuerpo de su hijo estaba helado. Lo movió intentando hacerlo reaccionar. Nada.

-la maldición de pan se está acercando—comenzó Emma. –ahí está el pergamino, debes detenerla, yo me encargare de que Henry este bien mientras…. —

-¡TU NO TE ENCARGAS DE NADA!—grito Regina sin mirarla siquiera. –mi hijo esta inconsciente, no sé que tiene, y ¿tú me pides que salve el pellejo de estos?—se burlo—suficiente los he salvado estos últimos tiempos, arréglenselas—

Emma exploto, tomo a Regina del cuello de su camisa y tiro de ella para acercarla. Ambas pudieron escuchar el sonido de la tela rasgarse ligeramente.

-la que no entiende nada eres tú, si no detienes esa maldición tanto, tu, como yo, como Henry estaremos perdidos. Y no nos dará tiempo de salvarlo ¿quieres que Henry pase su tiempo en el bosque encantado como David ?— Regina entro en razón y decidio que no poner un poco de su parte sería estúpido y traería consecuencias fatales para su hijo.

-pásame el pergamino—ordeno, Emma tomo el pergamino de la mano de Henry y se lo paso a Regina. En cuanto sus manos tuvieron contacto con el papel. la inconsciencia domino su mente. Lo último escucho fue a Emma llamándola asustada.

-REGINA-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Regina, despierta Regina—Regina recordaba que Emma era la que le llamaba, pero esa voz no era la insufrible de Emma, esta voz era más grave. Vamos ni siquiera era la voz de una mujer—sintió que alguien besaba su cuello y como algo le "Picaba". Decidió darle un manotazo a lo que fuera aquello y una risa estruendosa la hizo despertar, lo que tenia adelante la dejo sin palabras. Un hombre rubio con barba, le sonreía. Para más detalles, un hombre rubio, desnudo. Le sonreía. Se sentó en la cama. Y se dio cuenta que también estaba desprovista de toda prenda, y con la sabana se tapo. Lo miro desconcertada, no alcanza a articular palabra alguna. –Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa—

El hombre se levanto sin ningún pudor ni vergüenza, Regina se volteo para no ver de mas. El desnudo, ella desnuda en una cama, ambos. El tipo en actitud cariñosa. No había que ser una genio para contar dos más dos. ¿Pero quién era este tipo? No lo conocía, ni mucho menos lo ubicaba

-¿para qué? – el hombre se volteo y la miro fijamente.

-ay Regina, eres incorregible. Está bien que no te caigan tan bien. Pero después de todo hicieron las paces hace tiempo. – Regina no sabía de qué carajos le estaba hablando. Miraba al fulano vestirse mientras se deshacía la cabeza, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era? ¡¿Quién era este hombre!?. Al parecer el rubio se dio cuenta ya que la miro extrañado. -¿estas bien?- pregunto sentándose en la cama, a lado de Regina. Le toco la frente—no tienes fiebre, ¿todo bien Regina?-

La morena asintió sorprendida al ver como el tipo estaba preocupado por ella, y la trataba con tanto cariño, cosa extraña. ¿Sería esta una ilusión? Al ver la cara de preocupación del tipo decidió que Lo mejor era actuar con naturalidad

-si, si todo bien—contesto fingiendo una sonrisa. El rubio entrecerró los ojos. Y son sus manos tomo el rostro de la alcaldesa.

- que tonto, pero ¿sabes que te puede subir el ánimo? –

-¿Qué me puede subir el ánimo? –

-pues, muchos besitos, y muchos abrazos para que se te olvide…- Regina se sorprendió al notar como el hombre se abalanzo sobre ella, y le plantaba un beso. Sintió el peso de el presionándola, haciéndola acostarse en la cama. Como pudo se zafo del agarre. El tipo la miro confundido. Ella volvió a sonreír.

-creo que me quiero bañar—

-si, si claro. Te dejo para que te duches a gusto- el hombre le deposito un tierno beso en el hombro, camino hacia la puerta y volteo a verla —preparare el desayuno.- Regina asintió –Regina, discúlpame, soy un tonto. –

Ahora la que se sentía tonta era Regina, no sabía quién era este hombre que la trataba tan bien, y que al parecer tenía mucha confianza con ella como si se conocieran de años. Tampoco sabía que demonios le apesumbraba al tipo. No entendía nada.

Y entendió menos cuando se dirigió a la ventana, y se encontró con un paisaje antiguamente conocido volteo a ver la decoración del lugar y lo confirmo. Se encontraba en el bosque encantado.

Se ducho como pudo, siempre prefirió vivir en storybrook y ahora recordaba que no solo era porque era la mandamás del pueblo, si no por la comodidad de su enorme y relajante bañera de hidromasaje. No se comparaba ni mucho menos al denigrante y rustico "cubetazo" estuvo tentada a dar media vuelta e ir con rumpel por otra maldición. Pero decidió que la limpieza era un deber. Y como pudo, se baño.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró otra vez al tipo que le sonrió y amablemente le sirvió. Unos bracitos la apretujaron fuertemente y se encontró con un niño que se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a platicarle mil y un cosas de las que no entendía ni pio. Solo asentía y sonreía.

Se llevo una sorpresa, el tipo ese que estaba con ella, que la trataba como a una diosa, era nada más y nada menos que Robín Hood….su marido desde hace 3 años , y el niño era el hijo de este con su anterior mujer. Regina bufo. ¿Qué estaba destinada a ser la madrastra oficial de todos los niños del mundo"

Se subieron a un carruaje para ir a la tan famosa "reunión" que robín no paraba de comentar como había sido tan valiente para salvarlos a todos. Que tomo la decisión correcta y no sabía cuántas incoherencias mas. Al parecer todo salió bien desde lo de pan, y había traído de regreso a todos al bosque encantado. Pero ¿dónde diablos estaba Henry? Quería verlo. Abrazarlo.

Se bajaron del carruaje. Y Regina lo ubico: su castillo. Volteo a ver a Robín y este le sonrió, y le tendió el brazo.

-señores, los reyes los esperan—

¿Reyes? ¿Reyes? Ella era la reina, bueno se suponía que era la reina. Ah ya, seguro Snow White y Charmington. Como fuera. Si Robín decía que se llevaban bien.

-Regina— Snow abrazo a Regina con una sonrisa. –bienvenidos, como les ha ido—

-bien, muchas gracias.— contesto Regina separándose rápidamente del abrazo.

-robín me lo conto, estamos muy felices por ustedes, un hijo, Regina. Nada menos que un hijo.- Snow resplandecía por la felicidad. Regina no entendía a que se refería.

-y ya supieron cómo le van a poner—pregunto David

-¿a quién?— pregunto Regina extrañada, Snow sonrió.

-a tu bebe- la mandíbula de Regina se fue hasta el piso ante semejante noticia. Sintió como robín la abrazaba y acariciaba su vientre.

-Henry—contesto el rubio. La felicidad de Snow se esfumo. Y miro a la ex alcaldesa

-ya han pasado cinco años ¿verdad?—

-¿de que estás hablando?—

-Regina no debes seguir culpándote, charming y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que hiciste lo correcto, salvaste muchas vidas y Henry y Emma desde donde estén te lo agradecen estoy segura—

-¿Qué?—

-mira Regina, sabemos que de todos modos Henry no viviría, su alma había escapado a otro mundo muy diferente a storybrook. –

-si Emma y tu hubieran ido a buscarlo en vez contener la maldición, nos hubieran condenado a todos—

-Emma…¿Emma Swan? ¿y ella?¿donde está ella? — pregunto Regina aun shockeada por la naturalidad con la que estaba tomando los hechos esos dos idiotas que tenía enfrente.

- se caso hace dos meses, está feliz, que irónico. – Dijo David—si nos recordara a nosotros o a Henry no creo que viviera tan a gusto—

-a ver esperen, momento—interrumpió Regina- ¿me están diciendo que el hijo de Emma y mío murió? ¿Así tan tranquilos? –

-su alma viajo a otro mundo Regina, cuando llegamos aquí intentamos rescatarlo pero no se pudo, ese mundo desapareció de la nada ¡tu mejor que nadie debería de saberlo! ¿Qué pasa—

-no, no entiendo nada…. Swan…Emma, está en su mundo, sin saber nada— Regina se llevo una mano a la cabeza tratando de procesar semejante información. Algo no cuadraba allí en esa sala. Algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo.

-creíste que era lo mejor. Regina, ¿te sientes bien?—Snow se acerco a ella, pero Regina se aparto agresivamente.

-Regina ¿Qué pasa amor?— Robín se acerco a ella con el mismo resultado.

-no me digas amor—corto la morena comenzando a agitarse. –estoy…confundida, cansada, necesito estar sola- sin decir más salió despavorida, estaban en su castillo por lo tanto lo conocía de pies a cabeza, y se dirigió a un pequeño estanque al que siempre acudía a planear su nueva fechoría. Miro fijamente el reflejo que le obsequiaba el agua, pero en un instante se difumino. Una lágrima tras otra comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Cómo había acabado todo tan mal? Lo que más le importaba no estaba ahí junto a ella. Henry no se encontraba ahí. Se llevo la mano al vientre. Un hijo. Estaba esperando un hijo. La noticia más feliz y más deseada por cualquier mujer no lograba disipar en nada la pena que sentía.

Y es que era así, un hombre maravilloso, guapo, atento. Enamorado de ella. Un hijo simpático y cariñoso, y un próximo en camino para terminar el cuadro de una familia feliz. Había hecho las paces con su hijastra y su marido. Y ahora todos Vivian tranquilos. La querían y comprendían.

Recordó su vida en storybrook, Henry. Su hijo el cual tenía que compartir con Emma la madre que lo abandono y que además era la preferida del niño. La entrometida sheriff metiéndose en sus asuntos desde siempre, y para rematar todos los del pueblo encabezados por mary Margaret y por David, los cuales la señalaban y la juzgaban a las primeras de cambio.

¿Por qué no era suficiente esto?, la respuesta le llego de inmediato. Eso no era real. Ese era un jardín magnifico, lleno de plantas exóticas y hermosas. Pero un jardín imaginario a fin de cuentas.

-¿Cómo puedo remediar lo que paso?— se pregunto – ¿Cómo puedo tener a mi hijo conmigo?-

La respuesta le llego de inmediato. Al recordar bien lo que había dicho Snow.

"-si Emma y tu hubieran ido a buscarlo en vez contener la maldición, nos hubieran condenado a todos"—

Buscarlo, buscarlo, claro. En vez de salvar el pellejo de todos esos zánganos lo que debió haber hecho era ir en busca del alma de Henry. Era simple, era sencillo. Pero imposible ahora que No podía dar marcha atrás.

Además no sabía dónde buscarlo. Ni siquiera sabía en qué mundo se encontraba su hijo.

-hola, ¿necesitas hablar?— Regina volteo y se encontró a tinkerbell sentándose a un lado de ella.

- hace cinco años perdí a mi hijo—comenzó Regina, enjugándose las lágrimas—y siento como si esos años no hubiera pasado—

-si, perder a un hijo es algo duro, no importa cuántos años pasen, el dolor siempre estará ahí, como si fuera el primer día—

- pensar que si lo hubiera ido a buscar el estaría vivo, me gustaría dar marcha atrás y tomar la decisión correcta—

-tomaste la decisión correcta, si hubieras ido por Henry, todo estaría perdido para todos.—

-no dije la decisión correcta para ustedes, dije la decisión correcta para mí.- dijo Regina de malas maneras entrecerrando los ojos.

-entiendo- concedió Tinker

-pero de todos modos, no sabría donde encontrarlo, hay tantos mundos…. —

- pienso que no te hubieran servido las habichuelas ni la sombra de pan…si tú hubieras utilizado la caja de pandora, esta te habría llevado hacia donde estaba Henry-

-¿tu crees eso?—

-Henry estaba encerrado en la caja de pandora ¿no? Es obvio que la caja envió a Henry a… ¿Regina? POR DIOS ¡REGINA!—pero Regina ya no escuchaba mas, las sombras envolvieron la mente de la alcaldesa. Por segunda vez.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Regina, Regina—escucho su nombre a lo lejos, esa voz era conocida, la voz de una mujer. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, enfrente de ella se encontraba Emma Swan, se descoloco un poco.

-Emma—susurro espantada comprendiendo todo: una ilusión, todo había sido una ilusión…no, todo eso había sido una premonición. Ato cabos y entendió todo, el hecho de que Henry no reaccionara. Y que su cuerpo estuviera tan frio. ¡El alma de su hijo no estaba en ese mundo!. Y lo que había visto hace unos instantes era el resultado de detener la maldición en vez de salvar a su hijo como debía ser.

Vio el gesto preocupado de Emma, y se levanto rápidamente. – sígueme—

-¿Qué pasa Regina?—

-Henry está en peligro - Emma la miro extrañada. Y antes de que contradijera a la alcaldesa, esta la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que caminara hacia la tienda de Gold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y si, aquí llegamos al ultimo capitulo, siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué demonios vio Regina mientras estaba desmayada? No se pero espero que los productores nos sorprendan con eso, algo muy SQ no estaría mal.

Aquí traigo mi versión sobre lo que vio, que va acorde a esta historia, y si notaran que Regina es la que esta teniendo mas conexiones, pero pronto se revelara eso.

Y bueno Odette regreso a su mundo, pero henry no tenia nada que pintar allí ¿Qué paso para que el alma de henry se trasladara al mundo de Odette? Bueno eso lo explicare en su momento. Muchas gracias por pasar y darse los minutos para leer esta historia. n.n

Nos veremos pronto.


End file.
